


Endings

by Talliya



Series: GW Drabble Fest [4]
Category: Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz - Fandom
Genre: GW Drabble Fest, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WuFei reflects on how his life could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> My fourth entry for the GW Drabble Fest.

He’d grown up beside her, learning shadow boxing and the ways of the sword. He’d always known that their families intended for them to marry. He hadn’t minded so much, Meilan was striking in all her differences from their astoric families... and he enjoyed his snarkuments with her. He was never truly sure if she actually hated him or not, and now he would never know. They’d only been married a year when she died, her death teaching him more about honor and loyalty than any Ancient Teaching ever could. So he fought hard and saved the world in a suit of armor that Meilan probably would have laughed at. He sat by his window in his small apartment filled with books and Chinese relics and thought about all the possible endings his life could have had if only he’d been strong enough to save her when she needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm totally coining the word 'snarkuments' (you may have seen it in 'This Cadet' already in reference to Reno >_>).


End file.
